warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowmoon's Quest
Hi, This Is Just a Random Fanfic I Started, and the Title May Not be Permanent. Clans CaveClan-''' '''Leader- Waterstar: Blue-grey she-cat with clear blue eyes (Sister of Whitewillow) Deputy- Larkchaser: Brown she-cat with white underbelly and green-yellow eyes Medicine Cat- Darkeye: Smoky black tom with navy blue eyes Apprentice- Swallowpaw: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Thunderstep: Broad-shouldered ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Son of Flickerflame and Sunshine) Lightningstrike: Long-haired pale gold she-cat with amber eyes (Daughter of Flickerflame and Sunshine) Flickerflame: Large, dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes Sunshine: Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Clawfoot: Dark grey tabby tom with bright orange eyes (Mentor of Tigerpaw) Petalspots: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mentor of Leopardpaw) Barkstorm: Dark brown tabby tom with forest green eyes (Mentor of Lionpaw) Skypelt: Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes Patchclaw: Black and white tom with pale blue eyes (Father of Maskface and Amberdawn) Gusttail: Grey tom with yellow eyes Specklefur: Grey she-cat with black speckles and green eyes Heartsong: Reddish brown she-cat with blue eyes Greysplash: Grey tabby tom with blue eyes Amberdawn: Ambery orange she-cat with leaf green eyes Maskface: Smoke black tom with partially white face and dark blue eyes Apprentices: Tigerpaw: Orange tabby tom with darker stripes and warm amber eyes Leopardpaw: Goldenish tan she-cat with leopard-like spots and yellow eyes Lionpaw: Thick-furred golden tom with green eyes Queens: Orangeflower: Orange she-cat with kind green eyes (Mother of Maskface and Amberdawn) Whitewillow: Cream tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (Mother of Stormykit and Lightkit, foster mother of Snowkit) ---Lightkit: Cream tabby and white she-kit with light green eyes ---Stormykit: Grey tabby and white she-kit with silvery blue eyes ---Snowkit: Silvery she-kit with leopard-like spots and blue eyes Elders: Bearheart: Large brown tom with orange eyes Flowerstream: Pale grey she-cat with pale green eyes Mouse-ear: Small light brown tom with folded ears and yellow eyes WaveClan-''' 'Leader-' Spotstar: Calico tom with odd blue and green eyes 'Deputy-' Nightleap: Black she-cat with a white chest and green eyes 'Medicine Cat- '''Marshmallow: Longhair brown she-cat with green eyes '''Warriors-' Fluffcloud: Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes Clayfur: Brown striped tom with yellow eyes ('Apprentice- '''Blizzardpaw: white and grey tom with blue eyes) Raindance: Grey tom with darker grey spots and blue eyes '''Queens-' Larkspur: Lilac colored she-cat with pale green eyes 'Elders-' Oakwhisker: Old brown tabby tom with various scars and yellow-green eyes Rowanberry: Reddish brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes 'LeafClan-' 'Leader- '''Moonstar- Silvery she-cat with black spots and pale blue eyes '''Deputy-' Hawkmoth- Dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes 'Medicine Cat- '''Bluesky- Grey tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes ('Apprentice-''' Stonepaw: grey tom with orange eyes) 'Warriors-' Poppypelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and amber eyes Burrtail: Brown tabby tom with orange eyes (Father of Breezekit and Heronkit) Runningstorm: Grey tom with green eyes 'Queens-' Lilypetal: White she-cat with orange eyes (Mother of Breezekit and Heronkit) ---Breezekit: White and brown tabby patched she-kit with blue eyes ---Heronkit: Grey and white tom with orange eyes 'Elders-' Moose: Brown tom with yellow eyes '''Prologue Too lazy to write right now o3o